1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-holding structure for a saddle-type vehicle which is capable of supporting a wiring harness routed through an inside portion of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combined heat shield and wire-holding structure which is configured to install a wiring harness at a location between a frame section and a vehicle body cover in a saddle-type vehicle.
2. Background Art
It is generally known that liquid fuel stored in a vehicle fuel tank is best kept at a relatively cool temperature. If stored fuel is exposed to heat, it may eventually percolate or cause vapor lock. Therefore, it is beneficial and advantageous to effectively isolate or shield a vehicle fuel tank from heat generated by the operation of an internal combustion engine.
One example of a reference considered to be background art to the present invention is given below.                [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent document No. 2006-123656        
In a known saddle-type vehicle described in Japanese Laid-open Patent document 2006-123656, electric components are disposed inside a vehicle body frame, and an electric wiring harness, extending in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, is routed inside of the vehicle body frame. Each wire is routed individually through the wiring harness of this reference, so that each individual wire has a unique wiring route.
If the electric wiring harness is routed inside of the vehicle body frame, however, the amount of space available for placing other components is restricted by the space consumed by the wiring. In addition, routing the wiring harness inside of the vehicle body frame allows for a limited amount of space in which to do wiring work, and may render it difficult to reach some of the individual wires.
Although the known heat shields and wire-holding structures have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved heat shield and wire-holding structure. In particular, there is a need for a combined heat shield and wire-holding structure which will improve over the known wire-holding structures.